deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Boba Fett vs. The Predator
Boba Fett vs. The Predator is a What If? Death Battle that features Boba Fett from Star Wars and The Predator from the movie series of the same name. This is my MinniMaster first Death Battle. Description Hunter vs. Hunter! Clone vs. Alien! Mandalorian vs. Yautja! Boba Fett vs. The Predator! These two sci-fi hunters are gonna engage in a duel to the death to see who's the best hunter!! Interlude Wiz: Hunting is a dangerous sport. Some do it to live, others do it for fun. Boomstick: Some are really good, and some are freakin' badass!! Wiz: Like Boba Fett. Jango Fett's clone and deadly bounty hunter. Boomstick: And The Predator, the scariest thing to ever hunt!! Wiz: Today, we'll be pitting these two warriors in a no-holds-barred fight. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick!! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle! Boba Fett Boomstick: So...this guy. He's not your average person. Wiz: That's very true. You see, Boba Fett didn't come to this world the way you and I did. Boomstick: He didn't come out of a vagina? Wiz: No--well, yeah. He didn't. Boomstick: So he didn't experience popping out of a lady like a blood-covered lab experiment? Wiz: No. He didn't. Can we go to the origin story now? Boomstick: Of course!! You're the one who's slowing us down. Wiz: How--Never mind. Anyways, Boba Fett doesn't have a mother. This is because Boba wasn't born, rather...created. Boomstick: Yeah. When the Republic needed troops for their army, they decided to make mass numbers of Jango Fett clones. Jango agreed! But only on the condition that he get his own, unaltered clone that he could raise as his son. So he never got to have sex. Poor guy. Wiz: Boba was practically born bounty hunter. Not kidding. From the moment he could carry a blaster, Jango taught him everything he knew about the art of killing. Boomstick: He even let Boba fly to a giant, toothy worm thing and steal one of it's teeth!! And Boba succeeded! As a child! I couldn't even use my dad's shotgun at that age. Wiz: However, Boba's training was cut short when his father died at the hands of Jedi Master Mace Windu during the Battle of Geonosis. Boomstick: But don't worry! Jango left him a journal that detailed everything he forgot to teach! Wiz: Not only that, but Boba was also recruited by a band of bounty hunters, where he was taught by the likes of Aurra Sing and even Cad Bane. The latter was actually considered to be Jango Fett's equal. This means that Boba is actually more skilled than his father, seeing as he was taught by him, Aurra, and Cad. Boomstick: Eventually, when the kid grew up, he left the group to start solo bounty hunting. He took his dad's armor and painted it, adding a very nice "Boba touch". Wiz: Boba Fett has caught and killed numerous outlaws. He's worked for infamous crime lords like Jabba The Hutt. But, when he proved himself as the deadliest bounty hunter in the galaxy, he was hired by the dark lord himself, Darth Vader. Vader promised a large prize for the bounty hunter that captured the Millennium Falcon. He was challenged by fellow elite bounty hunters Bossk, IG-88, Dengar, and more. However, only Boba was smart and cunning enough to trap the smuggler's ship and secure the bounty. Boomstick: Damn. Dad must be proud. His legacy ain't goin' nowhere. Wiz: Speaking of legacy, Boba's arsenal is very similar to Jango's. The only real difference is-- Boomstick: Halt, Wizard!! I'll take it from here. You get to do the boring stuff. Wiz: Boring? All of these factors are equally important to the character. Skills and backstory are just as vital as weaponry. Boomstick: Shush! Anyways, Boba's primary weapon is his custom EE-3 carbine rifle. This sexy beast can fire powerful energy bolts that can do severe damage to anyone with or without armor. She's so beautiful! Wiz: But one main thing, or rather many things, that make Boba so feared is that he has tons of things he could use-- Boomstick: --To kill you! Wiz: Why do you love cutting me off? Boomstick: Does it matter? Boba' arsenal is so freakin' sexy, I could marvel at it all day! I'm serious! First, he has his wrist gauntlets. These babies house a fiber-cord grapple whip, concussion darts, mini-blaster, and his famed flame-projector!! That's four ways to kill you, and those are just on his arms! Wiz: His flame-projector is one of his most deadly weapons, simply because it can blast a jet of flames in a giant cone, consuming everything in front of him in a massive inferno. Boomstick: Boba also has a back-up Wester blaster pistol, just in case something happens to his trusty, rusty EE-3. Wiz: Additionally, another one of Boba's most well known tools is his jetpack. The Z-6 jetpack is a special type of jetpack used by pretty much every Mandalorian. It can maintain sustained flight, with a maximum height of 70 meters vertically, and 100 meters horizontally. It can also reach top speeds of about 145 km/h, making it a very useful tool for travel. However, it only has enough juice for a minute of flight, and it can't be used for a straight minute. Boomstick: Yeah. It had to be used in multiple short bursts, or else it might overheat. The Z-6 jetpack has also had a history of messing up. Even the slightest hit can activate it, causing the wearer to go flying off into oblivion!! However, it also has a big-as-f*ck rocket launcher equipped, so it kinda works out! That rocket can blow anything up in a jiffy! Wiz: Boba still has one truck up his sleeves. Boomstick: His disintegrator pistol!! Yeah, not much explaining needed here. Wiz: It's a gun. Boomstick: That disintegrates things! Wiz: But Boba's weapons aren't the only things that make him so infamous. Boomstick: Oh, hell yeah! Boba's armor was originally made of durasteel, which is already strong on it's own, but in "The Legacy of The Force" novel series, he eventually upgrades it to beskar iron! Wiz: Beskar iron is one of, if not the, strongest material in the Star Wars universe. It has specifically been stated to be able to deflect lightsaber strikes. If it can block lightsabers, we can easily say that it can block many other things. It can't even be dented. Boomstick: Boba even added a nice collar piece to protect his neck, just so he doesn't meet the same fate as papa. Wiz: Another important part of Boba's ensemble is his helmet. Boomstick: Yup! That helmet allows Boba to see into multiple fields of vision, including night, infrared, and thermal. The added viewfinder even allows Boba to lock onto targets to help him aim. It even lets him track camouflaged targets, to make sure no one escapes this bounty hunter's wrath! Additionally, it can even filter out pretty much every kind of harmful gas. Wiz: But even with all of his weapons, armor, skills, and intense training, there's one thing that Boba doesn't have: luck. Boomstick: That is very right! Boba's skills and arsenal don't mean jack sh*t if he's lost that lucky rabbit's foot. Wiz: While it is true that Boba has succeeded in hundreds of missions, he's also failed more times than we could count. And we can count a lot. Boomstick: One funny fact is that three of Boba's failures come in the form of the impossible-to-fall-into Sarlacc Pit. Wiz: We do not know how, but Boba just can't get away from this hole in the ground. It doesn't even move!! Boomstick: His most famous fall is in Return Of The Jedi, where a certain blind smuggler "accidentally" hits Boba's jetpack, causing him to fly into the pit. At least he repares his jetpack and uses some thermal detonators to blow himself out of the pit like a f*cking badass!!! Wiz: But then he falls again. Somehow. Boomstick: Then he gets captured by Jawas! Luckily, Han rescues him. But he still tries to kill him, causing Boba to, you guessed it, fly into the pit! He gets out again, but still! That's three times now! Wiz: But even with all of his wacky mishaps, Boba's successes certainly outweigh his faults. One important moment is when he dueled with Darth Vader, survived his mind tricks, and eventually escaped. Boomstick: Boba has also fought and defeated a PR0XY clone of his dad. That's impressive! Wiz: And a very important fact: Boba has caught/killed multiple Jedi in his lifetime. Boomstick: He's even stolen a lightsaber from one of them, adding to his ever-expanding list of awesome weapons. Wiz: Boba has also restrained Bossk. Bossk's species is known for their extraordinary strength. Boomstick: He's even wrestled against an unnamed, six-armed alien brute. That thing was massive. He even won! Wiz: Boba might not have luck on his side, but his skills, training, and weaponry are enough to make him the most feared and deadly bounty hunter to ever exist. Boomstick: And he'll always be the ultimate badass. Boba Fett: It's called a hologram. This is called a trap. And I'm calling you dead. The Predator Boomstick: These things...they scare me. And that's saying a lot! Wiz: But that's easily explainable. The Predator really is horrifying. Boomstick: Yeah, no kidding! Wiz: Anyways, The Predator isn't exactly a single creature. It's actually just a more common name for the Yautja, an entire alien race. Boomstick: THERE'S MORE THAN ONE OF THIS THING?! Wiz, can I hold your hand for this episode? Wiz: No. Boomstick: Fine. Let's see who's scared when the next scary combatant shows up. Wiz: It'll probably still be you. Ignoring Boomstick's child-like fear, the Yautja earn their title really well. They're practically born hunters. Literally. From birth, a Yautja is trained to hunt down prey. The scariest part about Yautjas is actually the fact that they hunt for entertainment. Boomstick: Really? I always thought it was because THEY BEHEADED/SKINNED THEIR VICTIMS!! Wiz: Well, yeah. That too. The Predators often take trophies from their victims. Sometimes, they take the target's skull. Other times, they skin their victim and hang them upside down. They can do anything they can think of, as long as it showcases their kill. Boomstick: Can we stop with the creepy stuff?! I wanna get to weapons already! Wiz: Fine. Weaponry is a very important part of a Yautja's kit. They have a wide array of weapons to choose from, but they often have a specific set of essentials. Boomstick: Finally! Anyhow, The Predator's favorite weapon is his wrist blades. The wrist blades are usually two blades that extend from the wrist, varying from 6 inches to 18 inches in length, and 2 inches to 8 inches in width. They're serrated to allow for a deadlier killing motion. They can also be retracted in case they somehow don't want two awesome claws popping from on their wrists. Imagine finge--''' Wiz: I'm just gonna stop your right there. Another one of The Predator's main weapons is the combi-stick. The combo-stick is basically a deadlier, retractable spear or javelin. It can be retracted for easy storage, but also extended during combat. It's made of a light yet sturdy material that's sharpened to an extent. It's mainly used as a melee weapon, but it's often seen being thrown at the target like a javelin. 'Boomstick: It also looks like a long dil--' Wiz: STOP IT!! '''Boomstick: Why can't I ever have fun? Wiz: Because your definition of "fun" is disgusting! Boomstick: You're just jealous of my creative mind. Wiz: Whatever. Boomstick: Leaving Wiz's boringness aside, The Predator also uses a nice little thing called a "smart-disc". These smart-discs are weapons thrown by a Predator at the target. They're like frisbees, but much, much sharper. They even have a handle in case they want to use them as melee weapons! Wow. Thinking about it, The Predator's are really crafty. Wiz: They also have the strangest technology. Despite the smart-disc's basic, circular shape, they return to The Predator after being thrown, sort of like a boomerang. Boomstick: Speaking of technology, it's about time for my favorite weapon from The Predator's arsenal! Behold, the plasma caster! More commonly known as a shoulder cannon, this thing is basically what it's called. It's a cannon that's mounted on The Predator's shoulder. It fires extremely deadly plasma blasts that can kill an unarmored target in a single shot. It can even do some serious damage to enemies that have armor. It's not perfect, though, since you see a red targeting light before The Predator fires it. Still...if it hits you, you're gone. Wiz: However, another important part of The Predator's arsenal isn't exactly a weapon. The Yautja's cloaking device is basically like any kind of camouflage, in the sense that it produces an aura of light-bending energy that creates the illusion of invisibility. Although, this tool also isn't perfect. The invisibility isn't exactly "invisibility", since you can still see the outline of the user, which kind of looks like heat waves. Additionally, if it comes into contact with any kind of liquid, or even if it gets hit in the slightest amount, it can malfunction, temporarily disabling it. Boomstick: And finally, arguably the MOST important Yautja tool: the self-destruct device! Wiz: On the very edge of defeat or death, a Yautja would activate it's self-destruct device, located on it's wrist gauntlet. After activation, a very short timer would indicate how long until the The Predator goes boom. Boomstick: The blast radius can be adjusted, ranging from simply vaporizing The Predator, to leveling 300 CITY BLOCKS!! What the f*ck?! Wiz: The self-destruct device has two primary uses; the first, is that The Predator's technology cannot fall into the hands of any other species. When a Yautja explodes, all of it's tech goes along with it. Second, is if the Yautja's target defeats it, the explosion is basically a last-ditch effort to try and kill its final target. Boomstick: Now that we're done with it's weapons, can we get on to the fight? I'm so excited!! Wiz: Hold on, Boomstick. There's still twelve more things we have to cover. Boomstick: TWELVE?! Are you planning on keeping us here until next week?! Wiz: Don't worry. These twelve things are just the twelve statements of the Yautja Honor Code. Boomstick: Oh. THAT thing. It takes away all the fun. Wiz: It's still important, so let's get it over with. Boomstick: Fine. Wiz: The twelve statements are as follows: #The Predator must hunt worthy targets. #If The Predator fails to kill it's target, it must commit suicide. #Claiming the kill of another Yautja is stupid. #Killing another Yautja is also stupid. #The Predator can't kill while cloaked. #The Predator can't hurt innocent targets. #When hunting for food, The Predator can only eat weak targets. #Yautjas can't hurt injured targets. #The Predator can't hunt in another Yautja's territory without permission. #If the target defeats the Yautja, the Yautja must respect the victor. #Breaking the code takes away your status as a "true" Yautja. #Absolutely NO hurting pregnant females or ill targets. Boomstick: Ok. Can we finally get to the fight? Wiz: Yes, Boomstick. Yes. Boomstick: FINALLY!!! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!! Fight Boba Fett walked through the ravaged city. There were half-broken buildings and debris everywhere. On top of a nearly destroyed rooftop, The Predator watched carefully, his cloak equipped. Boba kept walking through the city block, scanning his surroundings. All the while, The Predator was following him. Studying him. He took note of his equipment, becoming wary of his jetpack. As soon as The Predator had learned enough, he jumped down, wrist blade aimed at Boba's exposed side. However, the bounty hunter's reflexes were in top condition, allowing him to move to the side at the very last moment. The yautja was impressed, as no one had ever been able to escape his ambush. Boba Fett stared at his would-be assassin, speaking in a soft voice. Boba Fett: Don't get in my way. In reply, The Predator screamed and shouted a bunch of random noises in an unknown alien language. Boba Fett sighed. Boba Fett: Not who I was looking for, but very well. FIGHT!!! He surprised The Predator by firing a shot from his EE-3, but it appeared the yautja had above average reflexes as well. The Predator jumped at Boba once more, aiming at his exposed side again. Fett wouldn't have that, though, and he used his jetpack to escape the attack. Both combatants circled each other, both careful and calculative. So far, neither fighter had been able to get a hit off. Boba Fett was seeking to change that, however, and he used his EE-3 to lay down blast after blast at the Predator. A couple of shots missed, but most of them had gotten direct hits on the Predator's torso, and even some on his head. The Predator was surprised. He jumped back onto a rooftop, then onto another. He was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, knowing that Boba would follow. Sure enough, Boba Fett reactivated his jetpack, following closely behind. The Predator kept jumping, but Boba kept up. Boba rained down blasts at The Predator. He got a couple of lucky shots, but the agile yautja was too fast to get barraged that easily. After a while, though, Boba Fett realized what The Predator was doing...his jetpack had been completely drained. He fell onto a rooftop, injuring a few body parts in the process. However, he got back up, still very capable of putting up a good fight. The Predator looked back, before reactivating his cloaking device. However, unbeknownst to The Predator, Boba's helmet allowed him to see into multiple fields of vision. Boba could still see The Predator, but before he could do anything, a blue bolt of energy struck Boba off guard. His beskar armor absorbed all of the damage, but the force of the shot was enough to hurt quite a bit. The Predator deactivated his cloak, noticing that it had no effect. He rained down blasts of energy from his shoulder cannon. Boba got hit by multiple energy blasts, all of which injured him by a relative amount. He blocked some of them by shooting them with his own blasts, but every blast that got to him hurt. Boba had no way to get up to The Predator, as his jetpack was still recharging. Instead, he used his grapple cord to pull The Predator down. The alien was beginning to get quite frustrated, but he remained calm. He could not afford to lose this catch. The infamous bounty hunter's head would be one of the greatest additions to The Predator's collection. He used his wrist blades and began a flurry of swift strikes. Much to The Predator's dismay, Boba Fett's beskar iron armor proved to be extraordinarily durable. The Predator's claws could barely make a scratch on it. Boba Fett jumped backwards, then activated his flamethrower, attempting to incinerate the yautja. However, The Predator was quick and nimble, and he was easily able to dance his way around the flames. Boba had to think quick. He needed a way to hold The Predator off while his jetpack was recharging. Then it dawned on him. He deactivated his flamethrower, then ignited his wild card: his lightsaber. The Predator was caught off guard, but he quickly switched to a defensive stance. He knew that he had nothing to combat the lightsaber, so he had to think smart. Boba engaged in brutally quick combat. He sliced at The Predator multiple times, with slimy green blood oozing out of The Predator's wounds. He sliced at The Predator's shoulders, thighs, and stomach, but the Yautja successfully dodged any hit aimed at his vital points. It was excruciatingly painful, but he couldn't just parry with his wrist blades. Boba would just slice through them. He could only try to dodge the strokes. The Predator then barraged Boba with blasts from his shoulder cannon, but the bounty hunter easily blocked them with the lightsaber. The Predator took this chance and lunged at Boba's side once again. This time, however, the strike connected. It was very painful. Boba's side was bleeding out, but he kept fighting. He survived worse things in his lifetime. His jetpack finally recharged, and he wasted no time in taking to the skies. He circled the yautja in the air, raining down numerous blasts. Most of them made contact, and The Predator took heavy damage. The Predator tried to escape, but Boba used his grapple cord and took The Predator into the sky. Boba spun The Predator in the air, then threw the yautja back onto the building. The force of the impact was enough to destroy the weakened rooftop, then send The Predator crashing down to the ground floor. As if adding insult to injury, Boba launched his missile at the building, completely destroying it and causing it to collapse onto The Predator. Boba Fett landed on the ground. He walked away, satisfied with his victory. K-''' But it wasn't over. There was a sound coming from the rubble, accompanied by shaking. Boba turned around, looking at the collapsed building. Boba Fett: Impossible. But it was possible. Rising from the rubble, as if he had just been revived, was The Predator. His shoulder cannon was busted. He took off his helmet, revealing his hideous alien face. He screamed the same alien noises from the start of the fight. Boba Fett: Ready for Round 2? He attempted a quick decapitation with his lightsaber, but The Predator ducked. The Predator performed acrobatic moves around Boba Fett, jumping around and slicing Boba with animalistic ferocity. He ripped off Boba's shoulder pads, wookie braids, and viewfinder. Boba was now bleeding in multiple locations. He attempted to slice The Predator's head off, but he only managed to create a gash on the yautja's face. With a quick motion, The Predator threw his combi-stick at Boba's side, and his smart-disc at Boba's neck. If it weren't for his neck armor, Boba would have no head. The bounty hunter fell to the ground, nearly dead, but still breathing. The Predator walked over to Boba Fett, wrist blade ready. He was about to deliver the killing blow, then rip the bounty hunter's head off of his shoulders. Then he heard beeping. He looked around, trying to find the source of the sound. He soon realized where the sound was coming from. The back of his head. Boba Fett had managed to attach a thermal detonator onto The Predator while he was jumping around him. The Predator activated his self-destruct timer. The thermal detonator kept beeping, faster and faster until... ''BOOM!!'' The Predator's head had been reduced to a pool of blood, cracked bones, and brain remnants. The Predator's headless body fell to the ground, with his self-destruct device about to go off. Boba realized this, so he quickly got up and activated his jetpack, flying away. The explosion was massive, but he managed to escape. Boba Fett landed, then walked away triumphantly. '''KO!!!!! Conclusion Boomstick: That. Was. Awesome!!! Wiz: Hear us out. While The Predator is the more physically capable of the two, as well as having a deadlier arsenal, the real difference comes in the form of the armor. '''Boomstick: Yup. The Predator's armor is almost non-existent. It's only designed to protect against normal human weaponry. Every single piece of Boba's entire arsenal surpasses basic weaponry. I mean, come on. Bullets, or lasers? Wiz: On the other hand, Boba's armor easily deflects lightsabers. This fact alone takes away a lot of the effectiveness of The Predator's melee weaponry. Boomstick: Claws? Nope. Javelin? Nope. Frisbee? Nope. Wiz: The only part of The Predator's arsenal that could pose a relative threat is the plasma caster. However, with a bit of research, we have found out that both the shoulder cannon and lightsaber use the same form of mass: plasma. We have already said that beskar iron can deflect lightsabers, so the only part of the plasma caster that's even slightly dangerous to Boba is the force of the shot. Boomstick: "But Boomstick, can't The Predator just target Boba's unarmored areas?" Yes he could! But Boba's unarmored locations aren't that important. It's really just his sides and limbs. We've seen time and time again that Boba has toughed through that kind of injury. He even armored up his neck. Wiz: The Predator's cloaking device? Boba's helmet allows him to see into multiple fields of vision, and has been stated to be able to track camouflaged targets. Boomstick: And lastly, the self-destruct device. Even if it's set to the maximum power (300 city blocks!!!), we've seen Dutch run away from that. Somehow. If Dutch can run away from that, you can sure as hell bet Boba can fly away from it with his super-fast jetpack. Wiz: Boba's armor simply trumped The Predator's weaponry, and in turn, his arsenal was able to break through The Predator's relatively weak armor. Boomstick: In the end, The Predator became the prey. Wiz: The winner is Boba Fett. Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle!! The camera zooms out, revealing Corvo Attano's mask. As the screen fades to black, we hear the sound of a lightsaber activating. Revan vs. Corvo Attano Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:MinniMaster Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Season Premiere Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016